The Soapy Tango
by Altra Palantir
Summary: In response to The Soapy Tango Challange. Albus and Minerva offer to help at Grimmauld Place. Mayhem ensues. (I just like saying "mayhem ensues." It makes me happy.)


Disclaimer: THis is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is a response to the Soapy Tango Challenge on the Albus and Minerva Yahoo Group. For the record, the soapy tango has to consist of:  
  
**AD/MM pairing  
  
**Washing Dishes  
  
**Soap. Lots of it.  
  
**The Tango  
  
**Weasleys  
  
**Cheese  
  
Here's my attempt! Enjoy!  
  
It was just after dinner one summer night, and Molly Weasley stood up to clear the dishes from the table.  
  
"Let me get that, Molly." Minerva McGonagall offered.  
  
"Nonsense! You've been working hard for the Order. I can take care of this, don't worry."  
  
"Bah!" the Transfiguration professer exclaimed, "Sitting on a windowsill hardly constitutes hard work, and you've done so much with this house while I've essentially been doing nothing. Take a break, and *I'll* do the dishes." She glared at the younger woman in a way that made Molly feel like a Hogwarts student again.  
  
"If you insist," she sighed, reluctantly. Shaking her head, she headed towards the door. "If you change your mind..."   
  
"Don't worry about it, Molly." McGonagall said firmly.  
  
"I'll help!" Dumbledore offered, cheerfully. "Washing dishes used to be a particular talent of mine."  
  
"Really, Albus?" Minerva smirked. "You don't seem like the type."  
  
"I didn't have any sisters, and Aberforth was far too clumsy." He shrugged, scraping a bit of cheese into the trash, "I did the dishes, and Aberforth fed the goats." They carefully placed all of the dishes in the sink, and Minerva turned on the water.   
  
"Albus, will you hand me the soap?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, where is it?" He spun around, searching. His elbow made contact with a cardboard box, sending it into the sink. It landed under the running water, and before Minerva could catch it, the entire sink, countertop, window and truthfully, half of the kitchen were being devoured by a cloud of soap suds.  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!!!!!" she shrieked, fighting to escape. "You're only supposed to use a small amount!"  
  
"Um... sorry. It *was* an accident." his voice said, sheepishly. Minerva was now completely covered in soap, and it sounded like Albus was too. "I dare say, they've improved the formula a bit over the last hundred and fifteen years."  
  
"I can't see anything!" she exclaimed, "Help me find the sink, and turn the water off!" They felt their way blindly through the monstrous, foamy sea of soap. "Albus!" she exclaimed, a moment later, "That's NOT the sink!"  
  
"Sorry, my dear." Suddenly, a loud tango filled the air. "I've found the radio!" Albus exclaimed, "If I remember correctly, the sink isn't too far off."  
  
In the other room, Molly sat knitting something that suspiciously looked like a maroon sweater. Sirius sprawled across the couch, lazily reading a book. Both jumped when the music exploded from the kitchen.  
  
"I do hope they're doing all right." Molly worried.  
  
"Molly, they're doing the dishes, not duelling with Death Eaters or anything. Relax. What could go wrong?" Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room with a loud crack.  
  
"what's the music for, Mum?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are doing the dishes. Why don't you ask them?"  
  
"All right then." George replied. They disapparated with another crack.  
  
"I do wish they would stop doing that." Molly sighed.  
  
"Aaaaaaarrrrggghh!" One twin shouted as the other one cried, "What the bloody hell is this!" Molly and Sirius raced to the kitchen. They flung open the door to see Fred and George tangoing through a mass of bubbles.  
  
"This might just catch on!" Sirius grinned. "May I have this dance?" Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed ahold of Mrs. Weasley and spun her around the room. Albus stood by the sink, doing a samba with himself.   
  
"I turned the water off, Minerva." he said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I give up!" she moaned.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Albus asked. Minerva sighed.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
Remus Lupin leaned against the doorway and shook his head as he watched the strange dance. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. Arthur Weasley appeared over his shoulder.  
  
"Good Lord, what on Earth are they doing?" He asked as he watched Sirius spin his wife around the room.  
  
"I'm not sure," the werewolf replied, "But it looks like they're having fun."  
  
"Of course!" George grinned, as the twins danced past. "Who wouldn't want to do the Soapy Tango?" 


End file.
